The Note Under the Floorboard
by Flyleaf-Punkie
Summary: A confused pessimistic girl kills herself and sends her notes to her parents and the 13 people that 'killed' her after she kills herself on Friday the 13th at the age of 13.
1. Prologue

The Note Under the Floorboards

Prologue

Dearest parents,

By the time you get this I will be long gone. After all I placed this underneath my floorboard.

I hope I didn't trouble you too much with the finding of this note. I just want you to know why I decided

to leave on the unfortunate day of Friday the 13th. You both knew I was a child of bad luck, 'cursed at

birth' is what the old fortune teller told me. Always I was getting into trouble that I didn't cause, I always

broke mirrors, and I even had a black cat named Lucky. I thought the name would be funny since it's so

ironic. Was I superstitious or a witch child, as the other children at school would mock and call me?

Maybe….maybe not. But we do know there are 13 people that made me leave. Those people made me

suffer and each night the last thing I would think about was their horrid, taunting jokes about me. A

special one was 'Witch girl, Witch girl with a black cat, Witch girl, Witch girl where is your hat, with a

broomstick in your hand, this freak is far from bland…' Even when I told you, you would smile and tell

me that I was special because I had my own song or you would tell me that the other kids were just

jealous. I hated when you guys would tell me that. Those words never reassured me, they never helped

me through my awful life. I want you to know that the last words I ever said in this house was 'Why

didn't you help me?' Were you afraid of the Witch girl? Were you upset that my favorite number was

13? Some say it is good luck and others say it is bad luck. Of course the optimistic would say good and

the pessimistic would say bad. I was, of course, pessimistic which I'm sure neither of you ever noticed.

Did either of you notice me as the depressing downer either, or did you see your dream child? A child

that had blonde curls with bright blue eyes rather than a child that had stick straight ebony hair and gray

cloudy eyes. A child that would be bright and bubbly and they would wear bright colors to show that

they were always happy rather than the child that was dark and depressing that would always wear

black and other dark colors that would try to say 'Help me! I need help before I do something too

drastic.' Of course you got the message too late to even try to help me or convince me to go onto a

different path, rather than the dark one I was always on. Or did you even get the message at all? If you

don't ever get the message, not even when you're rotting in your grave, reread this note until you figure

it out. My words that I have written into this farewell note will hopefully reach your wretched hearts

and twist them into knots until your pain will be to the extremity of my pain before I died. Before I lay

down this pen I want to also tell you that even though you never helped me, I love you. Hopefully these

last words will tug at your hearts and make yourself ask the question 'Why?' No one knows the answer,

not even me, except for the 13 people that caused my death. In a box in the garage in the farthest

corner from the door and underneath the old tires is a box filled with papers. On these papers I have

wrote my words of torture to the 13 people that killed me. Send out these letters and if you don't I have

someone else that will. One of the only people at school who understands me. He will make sure the

notes keep going around and he even has copies just in case anyone decides to destroy my notes. I hope

these notes just about kill them with emotional pain so great they may want to follow in my footsteps.

Well now I am going to go into my closet, lock the door, take Dad's pistol, place it in my mouth, and pull

the trigger. I will be waiting for you to find me.

Your pessimistic and only child,

Cassandra or Cassie

PS: Take care of Lucky for me. He was my only true friend and after I'm gone I want him to move on and

live a happy life, unlike me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

~I know it's dark and depressing but I want to give it a creepy effect. Hope you guys enjoyed and give me tips oh and also review! Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 1

The Note Under the Floorboard

Chapter1

"_Mindy, honey! You have a package!" I walked to my mom and stared at the _

_package that she held in her hands. It was only about the size of a thick notebook_

_and was wrapped in the plain yellow paper that all the packages came in. I didn't _

_think anything of it until I saw the package didn't have a return address. I _

_shrugged off any weird thoughts and ripped open the package. I slowly pulled out _

_a pile of papers, all written in handwriting that I somehow recognized. _

"_Hmmmm…wonder what this could be." After everyone heard about Cassie killing _

_herself, no one's thoughts were ever normal again, not that they were normal _

_before though. I turned over the first page and gasped. Inside the 'cover' was _

_written 'By:Cassandra Willows aka Witch Girl'. I felt a pang in my heart. I came up _

_with that name for her. We were only 7 when she started to become depressing. _

_Whenever she first came to school she used to be so happy and cheerful but as the _

_years droned on she became darker and darker. Then I came up with the name _

'_Witch Girl' and soon enough it caught on and everyone called her that. I felt so _

_sorry for her now and I would give anything to tell her that I was sorry. I flipped _

_another page and here she had written 'Killer number 1:Mindy'. I gulped but I _

_couldn't find air to breath. Everything felt so stuffy. I flipped another page. Here _

_she began to write._

To Mindy, my first killer,

Dearest Mindy, do you remember the day when we were 7 and you started to call

me Witch Girl? If you don't let me refresh your memory. It was April 4th, a rainy

yet beautiful day, and that day we had to stay inside for recess. It was also show

and tell day that day and I decided to bring in my precious, beloved dollies. Each

doll had their heads chopped off. I thought this way they couldn't see my

horridness, hear my wicked voice, and the best of all, they couldn't talk. I had

given each of them a name. Ignorance, Want, Greed, and Betrayal. I thought they

were good names but you and the other classmates didn't think so. It was recess

time and I was playing with my dolls dressed in black when you came up behind

me. "Your dolls are weird, and ugly!" I ignored you, which of course you couldn't

stand. You had to be cruel to others, for the sake of your security. I was one of the

only kids you couldn't pick on. You tapped my shoulder and I reluctantly put down

my headless dolls and turned to glare at you. "My dolls are prettier. See?" You

then held up 2 ugly dolls with blond hair and blue and green eyes. I turned around

again and yet again you tapped my shoulder. "Aren't they pretty?" I shook my

head. "What do you mean? They're gorgeous! Yours are ugly! Look they don't

even have heads or color on their clothing!" "So?" I continued playing with my

dolls and then you grabbed them from me. I stood up and snatched my dolls from

your pretty little hand. Our teacher rung the bell she kept on her desk at that time

and proclaimed it was the end of recess and the beginning of Show and Tell. I

remember you walking up there, head held high, your dolls' golden hair gleaming

in the dim lights of the school. After you it was my turn. I grabbed my 4 headless

dolls and headed up to the front of the class. "These are my favorite dolls. Their

names are Ignorance, Want, Greed, and Betrayal. Their heads are chopped-"

"Why did you chop their heads off you freak?" The class giggled at your harsh

joke. The teacher glared your way and turned her attention back to me,

pretending to be listening. "Their heads are chopped off so they can't see, hear,

or talk." "I heard that witch's use these one kind of dolls called Vopo dolls or

something." You looked around, waiting for the class to join in with your taunting.

"It's Voodoo dolls, stupid." I glared at you then and you said, "You would know

you witch!" The class started to lose control of themselves and I was almost in

tears. "Yeah you Witch Girl!" The class finally joined in with you. "Witch Girl,

Witch Girl!" I sat over in a corner and sat down my dolls and then I went over to

you and grabbed your ugly dolls. I took the teacher's scissors and started to put

the blades around the dolls' think necks. I closed the scissors and then I pushed

them harder and finally the heads fell off. I then lost control of myself and ran

over to you. You were screaming over your beheaded dolls and I took your arm

and took a finger and put the scissors around your finger. The class was hectic and

the teacher didn't even notice me trying to cut off your finger. I started to push

down and saw blood gushing up out from under the dirty blades and then the

teacher grabbed my tiny wrists. "CASSANDRA WILLOWS! HOW COULD YOU EVEN

TRY TO DO THAT TO SOMEONE!" I started to bawl and so did you. You were sent

home and I was taken to the guidance counselor's office. My parents came to the

school and from then on I had to go to this horrible psychiatrist that never even

helped me. All she did was make my problems worse but none the less I still had

to go to her every week with my parents until I was 11 years old. How do I

remember all of this so perfectly? Every day after I got home from school I wrote

down everything that happened down in my diary. Every day I did this until I

wrote these notes. Then I quit, for nothing mattered to me anymore. Well I guess

it is time to end this note and tell you to send the notes to Tyler Keres. If you

don't someone else will send these notes out.

Your depressed victim,

Cassandra or Witch Girl.

PS-Have a wonderful life to make up for my horrible life.

_I wanted to puke after I read this. Everything came rushing back to me and I _

_started to scream and sob uncontrollably. My mom came upstairs and held me in _

_her arms. This time I didn't push her off but instead welcomed her. "I love you _

_mom." "I love you too honey. Now calm down and tell me what happened."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

~The story(present time) is written in italics and her notes are written in regular font. Also her notes are pretty much flashbacks if you're wondering how she remember everything so good even though she wrote it in her diary. Lol! Thanks for reading and please review! Ideas are also a good thing too even though I already have somewhat of an idea for Tyler's chapter. Ok well thanks for reading!~


	3. Chapter 2

The Note Under the Floorboard

Chapter 2

_I dug through my backpack until I found my house key. Mom was grocery shopping and Dad was still working. I was home alone besides my cat. I was about to walk inside when I noticed a strange package laying on the welcome rug. I picked it up and chucked it onto the kitchen table. It was probably only something Mom bought on ebay. I scurried up to my room and threw my backpack-full of homework that needed to be done-onto my disheveled bed. I looked around at all my dirty clothes scattered on the floor, waiting for my mom to come and throw them into the wash. I smiled, pleased with myself. I took a deep breath. Ahhhh…. The wonderful stench of manhood. I went over to my flat-screen TV and plugged in my Play Station 3. I frantically searched for my favorite game of all time. Ah ha! I found it! I retrieved Call of Duty: Black Ops and placed it into the PS3. The main menu popped up and I went over to the game section. I put on my headset and got online to eliminate zombies with weirdos that I didn't even know. This one guy was getting on my nerves so I started to tell him off when I heard something clatter downstairs. Damn cat. I wanted to ignore it but curiosity got the best of me. I rushed downstairs and searched until I found the source of the clambering noises. My cat knocked down a bowl of chips that I had for breakfast and was too lazy to put away. This made me realize the package. I studied it for a while and finally picked it up. I shook it around and flipped it over. Tyler Keres was written in a girlish handwriting. "Cool!" I hurriedly ripped open the package, hoping it was a new video game. To my disappointment all there was was a thick pile of papers. I flipped open the cover. "By: Cassandra Willows aka Witch Girl". My eyes widened. Oh geez, this just had to be a sick joke. I closed the cover and ran up to my room. I shut off my game and threw my backpack off of my bed. I plopped down and picked up the papers again. I reread the inside cover writing and continued to where it said "Killer number 1:Mindy." What the hell! Whoever wrote this was sick and twisted. First they're framing poor Cassie and then calling my girlfriend a murderer! __My girlfriend!__ Never before everything happened would I say 'poor Cassie.' I ran my hand through my hair. Poor, poor, poor Cassie. I read the notes, scribbled in large writing, that were written to Mindy. I never knew Mindy was that harsh before. I flipped another page and froze. 'Killer number 2:Tyler'. "No! NO!" I started to scream. WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING HERE? I threw the papers and held my head, while screaming, like a maniac. I curled up on my bed and for the first time in years I cried. What was I doing! I was 14, not 6! I picked up the papers. "Let's see what you have to say about me Cassie." I scowled. I somewhat believed that she wrote these notes now. Who else would remember everything like that! I pushed away any more thoughts and got sunk into the notes ahead of me. _

To Tyler, my second killer.

Dearest Tyler, do you remember my beloved Lucky? You ruined his physical life and my emotional life. Let us review. June 2nd. We were just graduating 2nd grade and we had both just turned 8. After all we shared the same birthday, which I'm sure…no I'm positive that you never knew that. _It was true, I didn't. _Anyways we were having a school picnic after school. My parents forced me to go and I refused but finally they won, on one condition that is. If I went I could take my only friend, Lucky. He was a kitten that my parents bought me because the psychiatrist said I needed a friend and maybe an animal would help. I picked him because he was the only pure black one. That's the only good thing that stupid psychiatrist did for me. Anyways, Lucky was sitting in my lap and I was sitting under a secluded tree so that my pale skin wouldn't burn. Lucky climbed off of my lap and was stalking a butterfly around in the grass. His rear was raised in the air and his tail was straight up. His front end was scrunched down so that he made the most awkward position I have ever seen before. I giggled which must have caught everyone's attention, even the teachers. I heard your sly whispers and sneers. Apparently I wasn't allowed to giggle. Then you came over. "Can I see your cat!" I slowly shook my head. You came up and shoved me and then stole my cat. "No! Don't hurt him!" I screeched. "Ha ha! Look the Witch Girl actually shows emotion!" Everyone giggled. "No promises! Hey guys! Guess what! He's a black cat! He can't live!" "NO!" I ran up behind you and punched in your face. From the way it looked I thought I had broken your nose. Blood was gushing out of it and you didn't even shed a single tear. You covered your nose and you took my cat into the woods. Where were the teachers when I actually needed them! I ran after you, as fast as my knobby legs would allow me. I saw you holding my cat by the throat and I almost howled with misery. I tried to run after you but someone came up behind me and twisted my arm until I screamed. I tried to kick and punch the attacker but he could not be fought off. I even tried to bite him. I could tell by his voice that it was a boy, one of your friends. After surrendering to your friend I realized you had a rusty nail in your hand. "STOP!" I shrieked right before you plunged the nail into Lucky's small body. He howled in pain and my anger rose. You ripped it out of him and plunged it in his leg and face. I was so angry I ripped your friend off of me and I even broke his arm is what I learned later. I tackled you and took the rusty nail and stabbed it in your leg. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!" I started to bawl from anger and I rushed over to Lucky. "MY BABY! My poor, poor baby!" I grabbed his limp body and hugged him to my chest. I still remember seeing the red, copper smelling liquid pour out of his eye, leg, and side. I bawled over him and looked at my outfit. Blood covered every inch of the front of my torso and I almost screamed. I ran as fast as I could out of the woods and to my house. My parents became worried when they saw me covered in blood and home early. "CALL FOR HELP! LOOK AT LUCKY!" My mom gasped and rushed for the nearest phone. My dad took Lucky and wrapped him in an old towel. My dad, Lucky, and I jumped into the car and soon enough my mom followed. My dad sped off to the veterinary clinic and we gently but hurriedly rushed the wrapped up, almost dead Lucky into the clinic. I fell asleep in the waiting room-my head on my mom's lap and my feet on my dad's lap. My mom stroked my ebony hair until I woke up to see a tear creep out of her eye. I reached up, with a tiny, pale hand and wiped it away. "Thank you darling." She squeezed my hand and just at that moment the vet came out. He looked over at me and smiled. "Cassie your kitty is going to live!" I smiled and laughed and even gave the vet a huge hug. "Oh thank you, thank you!" He turned to my parents and he tried to whisper so I wouldn't hear him but I did. "The cat will live but we had to remove what was left of his eye. Also he will be lame in his right, front leg for the rest of his life." He gave me a pat on the head and asked, "Do you want to see your kitty?" I nodded and he led me into a room where Lucky was all bandaged up and in a cozy bed. "We're going to keep him here for a few days and then you can have him back. Ok?" I was disappointed to hear this but I just nodded. I said goodbye to Lucky and then we went home. I shed off my bloody clothes and crawled into bed without even eating dinner. I didn't care. I just wanted Lucky back. I cried myself to sleep that night, I want you to know. I hated you for ruining my cat's life. Why Tyler, why? And you still haven't changed have you?

Your depressed victim,

Cassandra or Witch Girl

PS-The vet told the truth.

_Oh my God! I'm so sorry Cassie! God forgive me and Cassie forgive me also! You're right Cassie…I haven't changed. I sat my head down onto my knee and rubbed my finger over the scar on my knee from that horrible, horrible day._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~I know it's sad what happened to Lucky but I had to make him live because if he died I know a lot of people would hate me. I also know a lot of people probably hate me for making Lucky get hurt but he needed to fit into the story somewhere and since it's a sad story I just made it like this. Anyways I still hope you enjoyed and the italics in the middle of her note (about the birthday) is him thinking. Just to let you know! ;) Please review and I REALLY need ideas for the next 'killer' and also a name please! Thanks soooo much for reading but please review also! It would mean a lot to me and I really need the ideas!~


	4. Chapter 3

The Note Under the Floorboard

Chapter 3

_My dad and I were sitting at the kitchen table, playing a game of Poker. It was a boring Tuesday night and time was going past slowly. Always on Tuesdays. Oh how I hated Tuesdays. My mother died on a Tuesday. I still remember the day perfectly. There was my mom, pale and fragile, laying on her pure white hospital bed. Her face was blank and her eyes roamed beneath her eyelids. She's dreaming about us…I would always think just to cheer me up. Her long, golden hair was perfectly fanned out on her hospital pillow. Every time I saw her, tears would well up into my eyes. I was only 9 when she died. My mother….my dear mother. I stroked her face and watched her expression turn into a smile. Her heart monitor suddenly stopped and made the long beeping sound I so dreaded of hearing. My father called in the nurses and doctors. Not too long after they came out with solemn looks on their faces. Before they spoke I bust out balling and pushed past them to get to my mother. They had already covered her face with her white sheets. I ripped them off, just to get one last look of her beauty. I cried over top of her and my tears splashed onto her cold body. My father came behind me. His face was streamed with tears. "Why Daddy? Why?" I croaked out. "God wanted another angel home. She's in a better place Sean. She's been in that coma for over a year now." I turned and sobbed into his torso. He caressed my back and consoled me with sweet words. Just like my mother used to do. My mother. The woman who had overdosed her sleeping pills because of problems that she couldn't handle on her own. The woman who laid in a hospital bed for over a year. The woman who couldn't even look at our faces anymore, just dream about them. She reminded me of Cassie. The world just got too hard for them and they took the easy way out. Except Cassie's was a more horrifying death. She didn't go peacefully. They found her with a gun still in her mouth and a bucket hole going through her throat to the back of her neck. I shivered. Then I remembered. I used to be friends with Cassie….until I….NO! I can't think about it! Just then the doorbell rang and it brought me out of my sorrowful thoughts. Thank goodness. There was the mailman with a package addressed to Sean Hay. I stared at the package and finally I reached out to grab it. I thanked the mailman and hurried back inside. My dad stared after me as I rushed up the stairs. I ran into my bedroom and locked the door. I sat down at my desk and turned the lamp on. I ripped open the yellow packaging folder and tossed it aside, eager to see what was inside. To my dismay it was just a pile of notes. Inside was written 'By: Cassandra Willows aka Witch Girl.' Just to think that I was just thinking about her. All those horrible thoughts came rushing back to me. I wanted to scream out but I didn't. I read through Mindy and Tyler's 'killings' and I almost passed out when my name popped up. 'To Sean, My third killer.' NO! What did I ever do to her! Then I remembered but I read on anyways. I had to find out her point of view of my horrible deed. _

To Sean, my third killer.

Dearest Sean, do you remember my secret? Of course you do…I know. You told everyone. Tyler, Mindy, and everyone else. I was a fool to trust you with something so important yet I did. Why? I don't know exactly. But I think it's because I was so overwhelmed and excited over having a friend that I put my total trust into you. I told you a very important secret and you betrayed me. How could you! Let us review your betrayal. For two years I had kept it secret that Lucky survived. I was so happy that Tyler hadn't found out that when I got my second friend I thought I could tell you. I even let you come over to the park with me every week to play with Lucky and you still betrayed me. One day I walked back into the classroom because I couldn't find my homework agenda. When I arrived back in the room Tyler was there waiting for me. And he wasn't alone. All his friends were there, even the one that I broke his arm. Tyler held up my homework agenda. "Give it to me!" I demanded but he climbed on a desk and taunted me from above. I decided to go and find a teacher instead of playing his stupid game when he spoke. "So how's your demon cat?" I turned around, shocked that he knew. How could he have found out? "You know I still have to kill him….and then finish with you!" "What!" I tried to fight him off but there were too many. "Remember? You broke my nose, his arm, and gave me this scar!" He said, indicating to the large scar on his knee. "Do what you want….just don't hurt Lucky." He sneered and I winced. One blow to the stomach. Another to the face. Once more to the abdominal area. Again….and again….and again…. The blows wouldn't lessen. I sat there taking the beatings while the broken arm kid held me back. I would do it for Lucky. My true friend. Finally after 15 minutes of the abuse I had endured, you walked into the room. "STOP IT!" I smiled, thinking that you were my hero but I was wrong. "What do you mean Sean? You were the one who told us!" Tyler sneered. "Sean! How could you!" Tears were in my eyes as I struggled to speak to you. "I-I-I-I d-didn't think they would do this! They were asking me a lot of questions and then finally I just had to tell them." My head hung. "Cassie…" My head still hung. You weren't worthy enough to see my face. "What!" I snapped. Blood dripped out of my mouth and splattered onto the dirty, tiled floor like rain tapping on a roof in a light spring rain. I saw your disgusted face when you saw me. I could only imagine what I looked like. I found out later. A black eye, lacerated tongue and mouth, busted teeth, swollen cheeks, and black and blue marks all over my body, especially my stomach and face. I had to stay home for 2 weeks. Tyler and his friends all got suspended for 2 weeks also. Of course I had suffered and I was always worried that Lucky's life was at stake. I was always on guard from then on and I only befriended one more person. Someone who was honest and I could always trust. Why Sean? Atleast Lucky was safe.

Your depressed victim,

Cassandra or Witch Girl

PS-Betrayal is never forgiven.

_I sat there sobbing. I was 14 and sobbing like a baby. I wiped my eyes and put myself in Cassie's position. I don't think her getting beaten is why she was mad at me….I think it's more of the fact that I was her first __human__ friend. The only other friend she had was Lucky. Her first friend and I betrayed her. Oh Cassie….if only you were still alive…I sobbed into my hands…just like the day my mother died. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ ~A rather shabby chapter if I say so myself. Sorry that it took me so long to get up. I've been extremely busy because of midterms and studying. I started this chapter last week but never finished it due to the fact of writer's block. I have a couple more ideas now thanks to SpaztasticHollyleaf1083! Thanks so much! I also have more names thanks to BTRfanMegan! Thanks to you also! :D More ideas are needed though. I promise to give you credit! Names are a plus too (especially last names…knowing how horrible I am with them DX!) I'm so sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter and kinda sucky…it's just writer's block. Thanks to all the reviews I've been getting I have tons of ideas especially for my other story Depleting Hope! Check it out if you want! I'd be very pleased if you did! Reviews are always welcome too! ;) Thanks for reading….Hope you enjoyed even though it was horrible! DX~

~Rosie~


End file.
